


The Way to a Man's Heart

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Food as Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Miyakari is mentioned, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: Ken's been a little stressed lately, so Daisuke decides to take him on a nice picnic to relax.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	The Way to a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Food as Love
> 
> Not much to say about this one, just Dai showing Ken his love through food.  
> Please note the tags, tho! Be careful if this sorta stuff is a trigger for you. 
> 
> Enjoy~ 💖

Daisuke hummed along to the sugary pop song blaring from his phone, carefully rolling up an omelette and taking it out of the pan. He cut it up, separating it into two piles: one for _tamago sushi_ and the other to be eaten alone. Along with the _onigiri_ , sausages, _makizushi_ and _takoyaki_ , the _bento_ was shaping up wonderfully. Now, he just had to finish the curry and grab the _mochi_ from the fridge and he was all set. And right before Ken got home from class, too!

Daisuke couldn’t wait to surprise him.

The rice cooker beeped and Daisuke popped the lid open, scooping it into a couple of containers to keep it warm. He turned back to the stove and stirred the bubbling curry, spooning a little onto a tasting dish and sipping it. ‘ _Perfect, just how Ken likes it_ ’

He jolted at the feel of arms wrapping around his waist. “Mmm, smells incredible in here.” Ken sighed into his ear. Daisuke gulped, laying his hands over Ken’s.

“Welcome home,” He murmured. “You’re earlier than I thought you’d be.”

“I’m home. Our teacher had something to take care of so she let us out early.” He glanced over the counter, taking in the _bento_ and various foods. “I take it this was supposed to be a surprise?”

“Uh… yeah? Are you? Surprised, I mean.”

Ken squeezed him slightly and Daisuke could feel the lips against his throat curling into a smile. “I am. I’m also a little confused, I’ll admit. What’s the occasion?”

Daisuke’s expression softened and he turned in Ken’s arms so they were face to face and he could tuck Ken’s hair back. “Well, you’ve been havin’ a really bad week lately, so I thought a nice picnic would help you destress.”

Ken was silent for a moment. “... You noticed?”

“Ken, we _literally_ feel each other’s emotions and heartbeats. I know you were tryin’ not to ‘bother’ me with them - which, by the way, is impossible because I’d rather know - but it’s kinda hard to avoid in our case.” Ken chuckled softly and agreed. Daisuke pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Now, I need to get back to the curry before it burns or somethin’. Sit tight, it won’t take long.”

Ken smiled softly and let go, wandering around to the other side of the kitchen counter and taking a seat. He watched over Daisuke with his chin in his hands, that smile never fading, and Daisuke could feel his fondness. Swallowing thickly, he forced himself to concentrate as he ladled the curry into each box of rice and sealed them to keep it warm. He shaped the leftover rice into rectangles and placed half of the _tamagoyaki_ on top of them, beaming when he found he had made just the right amount of each ingredient. 

Turning to the fridge, he sang along to the next song playing from his phone - a pop/metal fusion - and pulled out the _mochi_ and drinks. Arranging everything except the curry into the _bento_ box _just so_ , he popped the lid on and wrapped it in a cloth for easy carrying. Then, he put it, the curry boxes and the drinks in a tote bag.

“Ready?” He asked. Ken sidled up beside him, handing him his phone with a nod. Shoes on, Daisuke locked the door and reached for Ken’s hand, tangling their fingers together as they made their way to the lift.

\--------------------------

Today’s weather was perfect for a nice picnic, sunny but not unbearably hot and with a nice breeze. They sat in the grass on a river bank and popped open their lunch. Handing Ken his chopsticks, Daisuke couldn’t help but watch in amusement as he tried to decide what to eat first.

“Stop laughing at me,” Ken grumbled.

“I’m not.”

“You are, I can feel it.”

“Okay, kinda. I’m not laughin’ _at you_ , I just can’t help but laugh because I feel like I might burst otherwise.” Ken stopped and stared at him, face slowly flushing a soft pink. ‘ _Dammit, he’s so gorgeous…_ ’ Daisuke reached out and brushed Ken’s bangs back. Ken jumped and quickly turned back to the _bento_. This time, Daisuke actually did laugh. “I love you so much.” he chuckled.

Ken dropped his chopsticks into the box and grabbed Daisuke’s chin, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Eyes sliding shut, Daisuke slid his fingers along Ken’s braid, pressing further into the kiss, sweeping his tongue along Ken’s lower lip and pushing in when he gasped. His boyfriend moaned softly then tugged his hair sharply. Daisuke leaned back, breathless, while Ken blinked rapidly.

“Public’s not the best place,” he muttered, absently fixing his hair. 

“...True.” Daisuke managed. He picked his chopsticks back up and recommended Ken start with one of the sushi rolls. They dug in, quickly forgetting what had just happened and just enjoying the food. The noises Ken made were almost obscene, sighing and moaning with every bite, and Daisuke had to find a way to stop him before things got out of hand. So he asked about Ken’s day. 

Ken hummed thoughtfully as he chewed. “It wasn’t that bad, especially compared to the rest of the week. _Sensei_ praised me for my paper and they had my favourite dish for lunch.” His expression dimmed a bit. “Although, my boss said she ‘ _couldn’t do anything_ ’ about my coworker…”

Daisuke scowled, remembering the reason Ken had returned home in such a terrible state yesterday. “That asshole was way out of line. It’s fuckin’ bullshit that he’s not getting punished!”

“I know,” Ken mumbled, picking at his _takoyaki_. “But she doesn’t seem to care much for the anti-discrimination laws. There’s not much I can do, at this point. Silver lining, boss said she’s putting us on different rotations so at least he can’t harass me on shift.”

“As long as he doesn’t come in specifically to harass you when he’s off-hours.” Daisuke said, chomping down angrily on his omelette. “Might have to have _words_ with the fucker if he does.”

“Dai, I appreciate it, but I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

“Hey, I never said I’d beat the shit outta him.”

“No, but you implied it.” Ken stated, tone flat. Daisuke just shrugged and he sighed. “I’m grateful that you wanna stand up for me, but getting violent with him will get us both in trouble. I’d likely be fired, but worse, you could end up arrested, even charged. I don’t want you to get a criminal record because of me.” He reached over and laid a hand over Daisuke’s, squeezing gently. “Promise me?”

Daisuke deflated. “If it’d make you unhappy, then I won’t. I’ll definitely chew the bastard out though.”

“... Can we talk about something else?” Ken’s voice was small and Daisuke felt a twinge of sadness. ‘ _Dammit, this was supposed to cheer him up! Good going…_ ’

“Of course. Umm…” Daisuke scrambled for a topic. “Oh! You met up with Hikari- _chan_ recently, right? How’d that go?”

Ken smiled and Daisuke felt relieved as he began describing his run-in with Hikari. “... Then she asked me for an opinion on what to get Miyako as a gift. Oh, did you know they’re together now?”

“Wait, really? When’d that happen?” Daisuke gaped. I mean, it had been pretty obvious, but he hadn’t expected them to actually get together. Though he was sure they’d say the same about him and Ken so maybe he shouldn’t be so quick to judge.

Ken chuckled, covering his mouth so he didn’t drop any food. Swallowing, he said, “I know, I was surprised too! She didn’t say when but it seems to have been fairly recently. Anyway, I couldn’t really give her very good advice, since the only woman I give expensive gifts to is my mum. I told her maybe something practical, since Miyako- _san_ tends to prefer useful things.”

“Makes sense to me, she’s always tinkerin’ away at somethin’.” Daisuke finished his last sushi roll, reaching into the tote bag. “Ready for the main course?”

Ken’s eyes brightened and he nodded quickly, hurrying to put away his chopsticks. Daisuke felt a pang of fondness. ‘ _He’s so damn cute when he gets excited._ ’ Pulling out the curry boxes, he handed Ken his (smaller) portion and spoon and then popped the lid of his own open, grinning at the steam and smell. It wasn’t his beloved ramen, but curry would always have a special place in his heart.

“Thanks for the food,” Ken muttered distractedly, digging in as soon as he’d finished talking. He made a pleased noise and Daisuke was once again in a predicament. He truly appreciated hearing Ken vocalise his delight, but the noises he was making were… not fit for public spaces. But he couldn’t just _say_ that or Ken would be too embarrassed and self-conscious to really enjoy it.

He cleared his throat. “Anythin' else interestin' happen this week?”

Ken glanced up, eyebrow ticking up. “Interesting how?”

“Y’know, weird or funny,” - _or not bad_ \- “I’ve heard so many amazin' stories about university from Taichi- _senpai_ , I wanted to know if you’ve seen anythin' wacky.”

Ken snorted, coughing suddenly and scrambling for his bottle of green tea. Daisuke unscrewed the cap and passed it to him, though it was a little difficult to do so through his snickers. Ken glared balefully at him, though Daisuke could see the corners of his lips twitching.

Ken cleared his throat. “Well, nothing ‘ _wacky_ ’ has happened, per say. There was a public performance that was a bit odd…” Ken began to describe it between bites of curry, occasionally bursting into giggles, and Daisuke thought he could listen to Ken talk about anything forever. Even about his essay subjects. He sighed fondly.

Damn, he was so in love.

“Daisuke? Are you even listening to me?”

“Nope, sorry,” he muttered. “Too busy bein' a lovestruck sap.”

Ken, surprisingly, didn’t scoff or laugh. Instead, his lips curled into a fond smile and he reached out to wipe some curry from Daisuke’s cheek. “Good thing I love that about you.” he whispered and Daisuke couldn’t help himself. He had to kiss Ken right now, this very second.

Ken hummed against his lips, fingers threading into his spiky hair. He tasted like curry and tea and, beneath all that, something just so uniquely _Ken ._ Daisuke couldn’t get enough, didn’t wanna stop. But they were in public. So it was with great difficulty that he pulled away, barely resisting Ken’s whine.

“Let’s finish our lunch. I wanna go home so we can relax.” Daisuke breathed. Ken pouted but relented, pulling back to put away his curry box. Daisuke pulled out the _mochi_ and they enjoyed it together, Ken’s pleased sighs sending shivers through Daisuke. 

All done, they packed up and walked back home. Their hands brushed every now and again and they shared heated glances. They both knew there’d be no relaxing once they got home.

It was only later that evening, when they lay sated together beneath tangled sheets, that Ken whispered gentle words of gratitude into Daisuke’s skin. Daisuke smiled and pulled him into a warm embrace, drifting off with a heart full of love.


End file.
